disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Evie/Gallery
Images of Evie from the Descendants franchise. Promotional Group promo.jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper .jpg Descendants-34.jpg Evvie bio.jpg Isle group promo.jpg Villain Kids wallpaper.jpg Descendants-122.jpg Descendants - Evie's Symbol.jpg Auradon-Buzz-Disney-Descendants.jpg The Villain Kid Files - Evie.jpg They were raised.jpg Evie-descendants.jpg Descendants-196.jpg Descendants - Villain Kids come to Auradon Prep.jpg Descendants - Evil Queen and Evie.jpg D2-Heroes-Key-Art.jpg Descendants Wicked World Poster.jpg Wicked World - Jay, Evie, Mal, Carlos.jpg Genie Chic Nostalgia.jpg Descendants Wicked World - Genie Chic Evie.jpg|Genie Chic Evie Wicked World Season 2.png Wicked World - Evie.jpg Descendants 3 poster.jpg Descendants-142.jpg Descendants 2 - Evie.png D3 - Evie.jpg Descendants 3 - Banner.jpg Photography Group ball promo.jpg Girls group promo.jpg Evvie full body.jpg Descendants-121.jpg Descendants-120.jpg Descendants-123.jpg Evie Auradon.jpg Evie outfit.jpg Evie and Mirror.jpg VK promos 1.jpg VK promo 2.jpg Cast of Descendants.jpg|Evie with her friends Descendants.jpg Good group promo.jpg Isle bad group .jpg Evvie promo.jpg Descendants-118.png Descendants-115.jpg Auradon Prep Evie.jpg Descendants-125.jpg The Evil Queen and her daughter Evie.jpg Descendants-140.png Descendants-143.jpg Descendants-200.jpg Evie and Mal at Family Day.jpg Family Day - Evie and Mal.jpg Descendants-161.jpg Descendants 2 new look.jpg Descendants 2 cast.jpg Descendants 2 cast.png Descendants 2 photography 14.jpg Descendants 2 photography 19.png Descendants 2 photography 22.png Descendants 2 - Photography - Evie.jpg Descendants 2 cast photo.png EvieCotillion.jpg D2 - Uma, Mal and Evie.png Evie promo 1.jpg Evie promo 2.jpg Evie's outfits.jpg Descendants 3 first look.jpg Descendants 3 photography 2.jpg Descendants 3 photography 7.jpg Descendants 3 - Photography - Evie's Alley.jpg Descendants 3 still (1).jpg Descendants 3 still (10).jpg Descendants 3 still (14).jpg Production and Concept Descendants-128.jpg Evie's costume concept.jpg|Evie's costume design Evie Expression Sheet.jpg|''Descendants: Wicked World'' expression sheet Descendants Wicked world Artwork - Evie.jpg|''Descendants: Wicked World'' model sheet Screenshots ''Descendants Descendants-79.png Descendants-66.png|Evie with Jay and Carlos Descendants-45.png Descendants-67.png|Evie sits with her mother and Maleficent Descendants-52.png Descendants-61.png Descendants-97.png Descendants-80.png Descendants-89.png Descendants-135.jpg Descendants-129.jpg Descendants-108.png Descendants-111.png Descendants-180.png Descendants-181.png Descendants-50.png|"I like to think I'm the fairest of them all." Descendants-132.jpg Descendants-176.png Descendants-169.png Descendants-170.png Descendants-172.png Descendants-174.png Descendants-175.png Descendants-57.png Descendants-59.png Good group.jpg Descendants-134.jpg Descendants-73.png Descendants-56.png|Mal & Evie after Jane's hair Descendants-179.png Descendants-178.png Descendants-182.png Descendants 2 Descendants-2-30.jpg Descendants-2-25.jpg Descendants-2-21.jpg Descendants-2-20.jpg Descendants-2-14.jpg Descendants 3 Descendants 3 (1).png Descendants 3 (18).png Descendants Wicked World'' Season One Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-3.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-6.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-10.jpg|"I probably should have left out the sulfur." Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-11.jpg|"Use your magic!" Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-12.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-14.jpg|Evie on her knees, begging for Mal's help Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-17.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-19.jpg Careful-What-You-Wish-For-8.png|"Everyone is talking about my cupcake disaster." Careful-What-You-Wish-For-10.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-21.png Descendants-Wicked-World-15.png|"Can we focus on what's really important, me?" Voodoo-Do-You-4.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-7.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-20.jpg|Admiring her reflection Voodoo-Do-You-23.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-11.png Descendants-Wicked-World-12.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-16.png|"Yo Mama so weak, old ladies help her across the street." Descendants-Wicked-World-5.png Genie-Chic-8.png|Evie admiring her genie outfit Genie-Chic-10.png|"A little more sparkle over there..." Genie-Chic-12.png|"That's cool, I'm good." Puffed-Deliciousness-4.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-6.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-17.jpg|"Why leave it out if you don't want it stolen?" Puffed-Deliciousness-21.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-24.jpg|"We were the picture of elegance." Good-is-the-New-Bad-4.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-5.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-8.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-21.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-28.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-29.png Good Is The New Bad final.png Spirit-Day-1.png|"What happened to 'Sure, best friends. Anything for you.'?" Spirit-Day-2.png|"Forget about the pom poms, and focus on the super awesome outfit we made." Spirit-Day-11.png I'm-Your-Girl-4.jpg|"You're saying wicked, I like that." I'm-Your-Girl-11.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-16.jpg|Evie with a conical flask full of ex-nuclear waste I'm-Your-Girl-28.jpg Wish-Granted-3.png Mash-It-Up-11.jpg Mash-It-Up-13.jpg Mash-It-Up-18.jpg All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-19.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-28.png Mad-for-Tea-7.png Mad-for-Tea-14.png Mad-for-Tea-15.png Mad-for-Tea-16.png Mad-for-Tea-20.png Mad-for-Tea-32.png Carpet-Jacked-13.png Carpet-Jacked-17.png Carpet-Jacked-29.png Carpet-Jacked-38.png The-Night-is-Young-5.png The-Night-is-Young-9.png The-Night-is-Young-11.png Neon-Lights-Out-23.png Neon-Lights-Out-35.png Hooked-On-Ben-1.png Hooked-On-Ben-17.png Hooked-On-Ben-47.png Hooked-On-Ben-48.png Season Two Slumber-Party-4.png Slumber-Party-9.png Rather Be.png Slumber-Party-17.png Slumber-Party-24.png Slumber-Party-26.png Slumber-Party-27.png Odd-Mal-Out-8.png Odd-Mal-Out-20.png Odd-Mal-Out-28.png Odd-Mal-Out-30.png Wild-Rehearsal-6.png Wild-Rehearsal-17.png Wild-Rehearsal-26.png Wild-Rehearsal-31.png Wild-Rehearsal-33.png Chemical-Reaction-5.png Chemical-Reaction-6.png Chemical-Reaction-16.png Chemical-Reaction-19.png Chemical-Reaction-29.png Chemical-Reaction-34.png Talking-Heads-5.jpg Talking-Heads-15.jpg Talking-Heads-30.jpg Evil-Among-Us-17.png Evil-Among-Us-19.png Evil-Among-Us-23.png Evil-Among-Us-31.png Evil-Among-Us-33.png Evil-Among-Us-A11.png Evil-Among-Us-A13.png Evil-Among-Us-A15.png Evil-Among-Us-A17.png Mal-Lone-1.png Mal-Lone-6.png Mal-Lone-10.png Mal-Lone-12.png Mal-Lone-18.png Mal-Lone-23.png Face-to-Face-4.png Face-to-Face-9.png Face-to-Face-19.png United-We-Stand-2.png United-We-Stand-21.png United-We-Stand-25.png United-We-Stand-33.png Celebration-8.png Celebration.png Celebration-16.png Celebration-26.png Video Games Descendants: Isle of the Lost Rush Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 5.png Isle of the Lost Kids.jpg Printed Media Disney Descendants Poster-A-Page.jpg Descendants Junior Novel.jpg Descendants-31.jpg Descendants Yearbook (alternate cover).jpg Descendants Wicked World Cinestory Comic.jpg Descendants Wicked World Cinestory Comic - Vol.2.jpg Carlos's Scavenger Hunt.jpg Merchandise Descendants Dolls.jpg Mal and Evie dolls.jpg Descendants Hasbro 04.jpg Descendants Hasbro 03.jpg Descendants Hasbro 02.jpg Descendants Hasbro 01.jpg Descendants-32.jpg Descendants Costumes 5.png|Halloween costume Descendants Costumes 4.png|Halloween costume Evie and Carlos Dolls 3.jpg Evie and Carlos Dolls 2.jpg Evie and Carlos Dolls 1.jpg Evie Doll 1.jpg Evie Doll 3.jpg Evie Doll 4.jpg Evie Coronation Doll 2.jpg Evie Coronation Doll 1.jpg Descendants Merchandise 8.jpg Descendants Merchandise 7.jpg Descendants Merchandise 2.jpg Descendants Backpack 2.jpg Descendants Backpack 1.jpg Descendants Evie Doll.jpg Descendants - Wicked World Dolls 2.jpg Thermos Soft Lunch Kit, Descendants.jpg Disney Descendants Wicked World Lunch Bag.jpg Disney Descendants Wicked World Backpack.jpg Disney Descendants Pop! - Evie.png Descendants Neon Lights dolls.jpg Neon moonlight pillow.jpg Genie Chic Evie doll.jpg Jewel BiLee Evie doll.jpg Neon Lights Ball Evie doll.jpg Evie Isle of the Lost doll.jpg Descendants 2 - Evie costume.jpg Evie Descendants 2 Standee.jpg|Evie Standee Mal evie itty bitties.jpg Descendants 3 Evie Doll.jpg Miscellaneous Descendants Themed Activities 6.png Descendants Themed Activities 5.png Descendants Themed Activities 4.png Descendants Themed Activities 2.png Descendants-148.jpg Descendants 2D Characters - Evie.png Evie Art.png Disney Descendants Gameplay IOS.jpg Hang Out With Descendants.jpg 1110zv 0149mw 9f818436.jpg|Evie and her friends at Walt Disney World Descendants - Believe Lyrics.jpg The-descendants-neon-lights-ball.jpg End of Year Review.jpg Category:Descendants galleries Category:Character galleries